1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, generally includes a frame to fix a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, or a compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive to a chassis of the electronic device. However, the frame and the storage device are apt to be shaken by vibration, and therefore can lead to unstable connections with various connectors within the device.